memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Old Britain
The United Kingdom (officially, United Kingdom of Great Britain from 1707 to 1800, then United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland from 1801 to 1927, and finally United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland until 2025) is an ancient nation-state in Earth's Europe region, the capital of which was London, England. The United Kingdom consisted of England, Scotland, Wales and Ireland until 1922, then England, Scotland, Wales and Northern Ireland until 2025. The United Kingdom was one of Earth's most powerful nations, at one point ruling the largest empire in pre-warp Human history. Geography Cities ;England * Cambridge (TNG: "All Good Things...") * Dover (VOY: "The Killing Game, Part I") * Liverpool (VOY: "Death Wish") * London - UK capital (TOS: "Wolf in the Fold"; TNG: "Time's Arrow, Part II") * Nottingham (TNG: "QPid") ;Scotland * Aberdeen (TOS: "Wolf in the Fold") * Edinburgh (Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home; TNG: "Sub Rosa") * Glamis (TNG: "Sub Rosa") * Glasgow - Birth place of Ronin (TNG: "Sub Rosa") Other locations * Cambridge University (TNG: "All Good Things...") * Glamis Castle (TNG: "Sub Rosa") * Highlands (DS9: "Change of Heart") * Loch Ness (TAS: "Bem") * Sherwood Forest (TNG: "QPid"; DS9: "Q-Less") History * 1775 to 1783 - American Revolution (TOS: "The City on the Edge of Forever"; TNG: "The High Ground) *'1805' - Battle of Trafalgar (TNG: "Elementary, Dear Data", "The Best of Both Worlds"; Star Trek Generations) *'1914-1918' - World War I *'1939-1945' - World War II (Battle of Britain, ...) *'2025' - Northern Ireland, until that time a part of the UK, officially reunified with the Republic of Ireland. (TNG: "The High Ground") *'2135' - The ancient and ceremonial British monarchy probably survives at least until this date, when the starship [[HMS New Zealand|HMS New Zealand]] is launched. :It is not positively established that this ship is in fact British, but given its name (a former British colony), as well as the recent existence of a [[HMS Lord Nelson|HMS ''Lord Nelson]] named for a British naval hero, that was probably the intent.'' *'2152' - The English football team qualified for the World Cup championships. (ENT: "Minefield") In the Julian Bashir, Secret Agent holoprogram Julian Bashir was a secret agent working for the British government. In another chapter of the holosuite adventure, three British agents disappear in West Berlin. (DS9: "Our Man Bashir", "Change of Heart") :Because he was of British descent, had a southern English accent, and the fact he had knowledge of British schools, there is a strong possibility that Malcolm Reed was born and raised in the United Kingdom. (ENT: "Shuttlepod One") Some of the nation's towns and cities survived the Third World War, with Cambridge remaining a center of learning excellence well into the 24th century. (TNG: "All Good Things...") Culture *'Literature' **''A Christmas Carol'' (Charles Dickens) **''Frankenstein'' (Mary Shelley) **''Nicholas Nickleby'' (Charles Dickens) **''Sherlock Holmes'' (Arthur Conan Doyle) **''The War of the Worlds'' (H.G. Wells) *'Music' **''HMS Pinafore'' {British Tar, A} (Gilbert and Sullivan) **''The Pirates of Penzance'' (Gilbert and Sullivan) Fleet *'Royal Air Force' *'Royal Navy' **[[HMS Beagle|HMS Beagle]] **[[HMAV Bounty|HMAV Bounty]] **[[HMS Clement|HMS Clement]] **[[HMS Defiant|HMS Defiant]] (probably) **[[HMS Enterprize|HMS Enterprize]] **[[HMS Lord Nelson|HMS Lord Nelson]] (probably) **[[HMS New Zealand|HMS New Zealand]] (probably) **[[HMS Victory|HMS Victory]] *'Civil ships' **[[RMS Queen Elizabeth 2|RMS Queen Elizabeth 2]] **[[RMS Titanic|RMS Titanic]] List of United Kingdom citizens *Blair, Tony *Burke, John *Byron, George Gordon ("Lord Byron") *Churchill, Winston *Cray *Dickens, Charles *Doyle, Arthur Conan *Dyson, Freeman *Gilbert, William S. *Hawking, Stephen *Karloff, Boris *Keats, John *Lawford, Peter *Masefield, John *Nelson, Horatio *Reed, Malcolm *Reed, Stuart *Shelley, Mary *Sullivan, Arthur *Thatcher, Margaret *Alfred Russel Wallace *Wells, H.G. See also * English * Welsh * Scottish * Irish Background Star Trek actors from the United Kingdom ;British performers in ''Star Trek'' *Emily Bergl (Bethany in ENT: "North Star") *David Tristan Birkin (René Picard in TNG: "Family" and Jean-Luc Picard (young) in TNG: "Rascals") *Kim Braden (Elise Picard in Star Trek Generations and Janet Brooks in TNG: "The Loss") *Paul Collins (Zlangco in DS9: "Battle Lines") *Olivia d'Abo (Amanda Rogers in TNG: "True Q") *Greg Ellis (Ekoor in DS9: "What You Leave Behind") *Dominic Keating (Malcolm Reed) *Malcolm McDowell (Tolian Soran in Star Trek Generations) *Leonard Mudie ([[SS Columbia|survivor of the SS Columbia]] in TOS: "The Cage") *Jean Simmons (Norah Satie in TNG: "The Drumhead") *Marina Sirtis (Deanna Troi) *Patrick Stewart (Jean-Luc Picard) *Dyanne Thorne (unnamed woman in TOS: "A Piece of the Action") *David Warner (St. John Talbot in Star Trek V: The Final Frontier, Chancellor Gorkon in Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country, and Gul Madred in TNG) *Russell Watson (singer of Faith of the Heart, opening credits of ENT) Behind the Scenes The script of the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine episode "To the Death" described the position of the Defiant's security officers facing the Jem'Hadar on the transporter platform as being "like British infantry". Later in the script, the rogue Jem'Hadar's weapons are described as being "like a cross between the halberds used by British beefeaters and Japanese naginatas". External links * Category:Earth nation-states de:Vereinigtes Königreich fr:Royaume-Uni